you gotta see how suggestive that is!
by Callista Gilrean
Summary: PWP. Drabble. Were in Kurt is using the shake weight, and mike reacts to said image. One-shot


Disclaimer:I don't own glee or the shake weight, just my thoughts on the two combined with slashy fun!

Warning:Slash and cussing, that's about it.

Pairing: Kurt/Mike (the rareness is lovely!)

Summary:were in kurt is using the shake weight, and mike reacts to said image.

* * *

To say that walking into the Hummel house that afternoon was both awkward and sort of arousing is an understatement. Almost a whole year ago I confessed to being bisexual to the only person I thought my understand how I felt. Kurt. Of course at this point he laughed at me and walked away thinking it was a joke which I don't blame him for, 'cause really whose going to think the shy Asian kid is seriously going to come out the closet?

But not long after (after Kurt realized i was serious of course) I asked him out on a date, to which he promptly told me no.

'Let's face it Mike, you know i still have it out for Finn, I'd hate for you to feel like a sloppy second when i no you're first place.' He told me hoping I'd understand, which again I couldn't get mad at.

But it was barely a week after that when the whole gaga incident happened and Kurt's feelings for Finn where gone mere seconds after the word faggy left his mouth. (of course I didn't learn about this till much later) so he states simply

'ask me out again, my answer has changed.'

Of course I leaped at the chance and this time he said yes, exclaiming that his one sided feelings were all gone and that he could really give me the deserved love and attention now. We dated for a month, going at a snails pace before finally deciding to officially become boyfriends.

So seven months two very awkward talks with my parents and Kurt's dad Later leads us to here.

I knocked on the door to have Burt open it for me, smiling and welcoming me in.

"Well hey there Mike come on in Kurt's in the living room." Burt said ushering me in, closing and locking the door behind me as I walked ahead.

What I saw nearly shorted out my brain for good.

Let's get on thing straight. Me and Kurt never had sex. The most we ever did was handjobs, because he was nervous about losing his virginity. Understandable. But the sight before me was really wasn't really helping anything. Kurt was sitting on his couch, with a shake weight in hand jerking it up towards him self, concentrating on it really hard as he grunted softly at the strain it put on his muscles.

In my barely coherent thoughts the the most my mind could process was.

Kurt...

jerking...

sex...

...Fuck!

As I took a tentative step forward, Kurt suddenly stopped and looked at me.

Reading my expression, Kurt smirked at began to start jerking it back and forth. Watching me intently he kept smirking back at me. 'Fucking tease...' I thought, my first real coherent thought since I stepped in the living room.

Just then Burt popped his head into living room.

"Hey son i'm going out with Carole tonight and won't be back for a couple hours okay?" He said

"Ok dad! by the way this shake weight is working wonders! thanks dad!" Said Kurt, then for added measure he kissed the end. Even though he never once looked at me I could feel his smugness coming of in waves as I nearly groaned and shifted a bit to hopefully hid my ever tightening pants.

Burt smiled not catching his act. "Well glad you like it son! I thought it'd be excellent practice for you."

Kurt just smiled pleasantly, holding himself stiff to keep from shaking with laughter.

Then his eyes snapped towards me. "You. Be gone by then." Hey he may like me, but trust is different.

"Of course Mr. Hummel" I said. As he looked at me suspiciously before finally leaving the house. We waited until the engine sounded and disappeared before we even dared to talk.

"Hey Mikey!" Kurt said stretching out on the couch, looking at me as I moved to sit beside him.

Without talking I pulled Kurt to me and kiss him passionately as he moaned and ran his fingers through my hair. He turned to lay down on the couch as I straddled his hips while tugging at his zipper. As I turned to suck on his neck Kurt moaned, trying to speak.

"Mmm...M-mike, m-maybe we should move this somewhere- gasp!" Kurt finished as I him gave a particularly sharp nip on the neck in a sensitive area.

"Nope." I said looking down at him as he panted beneath me. "You started this little tease of yours here and it's gonna end here." I said as he eyed me up and down. Suddenly he sat up and began to run his hands over my chest until he reached the pants and gripped me through them.

I growled and pushed him back down and went down to his pants and yanked them down, noticing for the first time that he went commando.

"You little tease," I said stroking his cock. "You were planning this since you asked me over weren't you?" I asked as he laughed/moaned at me when I squeezed him a little tighter. "Maybe..."

I claimed his lips, roughly nipping at his bottom lip as I freed his erection from his to tight pants. As I tried to pull away, Kurt grabbed my hair and pulled me closer so I couldn't get away. I trailed my index finger down a path on the underside of his dick then took his whole sack into my hand and massaged his balls. On this action Kurt moaned loudly, releasing my lips from the kiss.

After he released me I sat up and stared down at Kurt who was pouting, looking up at me.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" he said, looking up at me through his lashes and crossing his arms across his chest.

I smirked down at him chuckling. "You're so cute when you pout." I said, sliding down his body and grabbing the base of his cock and blowing across the tip as he moaned, clenching teeth together.

I tentatively licked the head then slid the first few inches into my mouth as Kurt attempted to buck up while I held his hips down.

Kurt moaned in frustration has I stayed completely still.

When he started to squirm I smirked around him, and before he could yell at me to start I slid the rest of him all the way into my mouth and moaned around it.

Kurt screamed, clutching his small hands in my hair as I swallowed around him.

I kept bobbing my head up and down as he kept moaning and telling me not to stop until he finally climaxed after I swallowed around him one more time.

I swallowed down all his cum and went back up to kiss on his neck again as his breath returned to normal.

"God Mikey, that was great!" he said sleepily as I tucked him back in and zipped his pants back up.

We laid there for the rest of the allowed time, until i had to go lest Kurt become a widowed boyfriend.

* * *

Question? Comments? Concerns?

Yea i don't know where this raunchy little idea came from as my first ever glee fic, but it just popped outta no where. I just love a good mike/kurt fic, i don't know why.


End file.
